Taking Chances
by Ryuzaki-22
Summary: *UPDATED* He fell for her long before he became Shinigami-sama's Death Scythe. Years pass and a wedding was set... only… it wasn't his! But on her wedding day, an unexpected gift or curse befalls him. Will he take this chance to win her back? SoMa. R&R pls!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater. It belongs to the great Atsushi Okubo…

~ x . X . x ~

Taking Chances

by Ryuzaki-22

~ x . X . x ~

Chapter 1

Empty bottles of beer on the floor, junks scattered everywhere and a sleeping death scythe on the couch. Once his meister finds out her living room this mess, he'll surely be kicked out the house. Soul lazily stretched his arm to get his phone, ringing nonstop, on the table along with the other assorted foods. He answered it half-asleep, "… What?"

"YOSH! SOOOUL!—"

The death scythe immediately back away his phone from his ear as the familiar deafening voice shot directly through his eardrum. Soul's eyebrow twitched in annoyance and ended the call without hearing more any further or telling anything.

"What the hell was that about?" he sighed. But then, Soul noticed the time on his phone and was surprised when he read it aloud, "Shit, 9:53AM? This is bad…"

The young weapon took a quick shower then later on; he took his formal clothing, a pinstriped suit and a red polo with a black necktie. After finishing up, he hurriedly ran outside and locked the door. Soul jumped on his motorbike, 'I'll arrive there in no time.' he grinned. However, when he tried to start it up many times, it really won't work. He glanced to his front and noticed something bad again, "Out of fuel? Oh, great!"

Soul left his bike and dashed at the middle of the street and blocked an approaching taxi. He quickly gets on it and shouted to the driver, "TO THE CATHEDRAL!"

"_Oh, you look beautiful!"_

Maka slightly jumped from her seat then looked at the mirror's reflection and saw Tsubaki, wearing a long teal dress, walking towards her, "Thanks, Tsubaki."

The kunoichi stood behind the young meister and placed her hands on her shoulder, "Nervous?"

Maka nodded and blushed, "Well, a little."

"Relax. There's nothing to be nervous of." Tsubaki smiled sweetly.

"You're right…"

"And maybe he should be the one who's going to be nervous once he sees you walking down the aisle!" Tsubaki giggled and it made Maka blush more. She added, "Oh, I just wanted to tell you that I'm so happy for the two of you. Finally, you're going to be married."

"Yeah… I can't believe it, too." She smiled back.

Afterwards, there's a knock on the door. The older Thompson came in, wearing a deep purple backless dress, "So, how's the make-up? Just wanna make sure it's still perfect."

Maka giggled, "Liz, its fine."

The pistol weapon walked and stood beside her, "Oh Maka, I'm jealous of you! You're getting married before me! Could you give me the bouquet later? Please!"

"Sorry, Liz but," Maka looked at the mirror's reflection and winked to the kunoichi who's just standing behind her, "there's already someone I wanted to give it to."

Tsubaki pointed to herself in a puzzled look, "M-Me?" she asked innocently.

At first, Liz was confused by it but then realization came to her mind, "Ohh… I get it."

Liz moved closer to the kunoichi and smirked, "Soo… How's your relationship with Black*Star?"

"E-Eh? Umm…" Tsubaki blushed furiously and ducked her head to cover it, "I-I think it's not the best time to talk about it since there are only few minutes and the ceremony will start."

Liz blinked, "O-Oh yeah! I forgot about it! We'd better go—"

"—WAAAIT!" a short-haired blonde slammed the door open then ran to her sister, she whispered, "(Soul isn't here yet!)"

"WHAT?"

"Is something wrong?" Tsubaki asked in a worried tone.

"Well, umm… nothing?"

"Sis, let's gooo…" Patty tried to pull her sister's arm, but when Liz suddenly saw Maka was about to stand up, worry has etched in her face, she walked up to her, "Easy, bridey," Liz gently pushed her back to sit down then grinned, "just leave everything to us, alright?"

The blonde cheerfully added, "Yeah! And, uh… Tsubaki? Can you stay here for a while with Maka?"

"O-Of course. I would love to."

"Great! We'll be back in a flash!" and with that, the Thompson sisters left…

"_Oi, is there any other way or route just to escape this stupid traffic?"_ Soul scowled from the backseat. The driver replied calmly, "I'm afraid were surrounded by the other vehicles. Furthermore, it's impossible to do what you wished for, sir. Thus,—"

The death scythe sighed heavily, "(What a lucky day. I think I really have to—)… Hey, could you cut those dull formalities? It irritates me."

"M-My deepest apology, sir! I—"

"ARGH! Just shut up will ya?" Soul opened the door and got out. He was about to leave but the decent driver suddenly shouted from the car's window, "Sir! You forgot to provide me the payment!"

Soul scratched the back of his head and quickly pulled some coins from his pocket and handed it, "Here. Sorry."

The young weapon turned his back and ran. Then he heard something unexpectedly, "Farewell, sir! May we meet again and I'll be delighted to make your acquaintance!"

Soul winced then he murmured to himself, "No thanks… I didn't even have clue about what you've just said…"

When he turned a corner, his phone rang again and didn't mind to stop just to answer it.

"YOSH! SOOOUL!"

"Dammit, Black*Star! Why do you always have to shout like that, idiot!"

"It's because at time like this, you should be already here, IDIOT!"

"Uhh… Liz? Is that you?"

"Well, who else do you think it is—W-Wait, Patty—!"

"—Hiya, Soul! Just wanna tell you something 'cool'!"

"… Huh? O-Okay…?"

"I'm-gonna-tell-Maka-you're-still-not-here—"

"W-What? No, Patty! It isn't damn 'cool' at all!"

"—Ooh! And Soul's gonna be dead~! Hihihi!"

"NYAHAHAHAHA! Nice one, Patty!"

"Cut it out you two… Hey Soul, just hurry up! I rearranged the wedding to start at 2 minutes just for your sake!"

"I-I'm trying my best to run as fast as I could, you know!"

"You… what?"

The call has already ended and Black*Star suddenly pointed at the entrance gate, "Oi, is that him?"

Patty followed his gaze, "It is Soul! Hiya!" she waved her right hand cheerfully.

"Thank goodness! I'd better make everyone ready… I'll leave that punk to you guys!" Liz ordered and they both nodded.

Liz left and the two ran to the death scythe, but before they could reach to him, he already collapsed on the ground. Black*Star arrived first, he pulled up his collar and shakes him, he cried, "SOUL! COME BACK! SOOOU—!"

Patty suddenly kicked the ninja away and hugged Soul tightly in her chest, "Stupid! You're gonna kill Soul! He's tired and hungry! He needs food! He needs WAFFLES!"

"… W-Waffles?" Black*Star scowled as soon as he recovered from the powerful impact made by the blonde that sent him flying and smashed him on the cathedral's wall, he pulled his arms, "No one wants waffles! Now, leggo of my dude!"

"NOOO! Soul's mine!" Patty pulled the poor death scythe's other arm.

"Ya wanna play tug-of-war? HA!" the ninja paused and showed his very infamous pose, "You can't defeat the one who's gonna surpass god! And that's ME! The GREAT BLACK*S—"

The sudden ring of the church's bell interrupted him and at the same time, Soul had finally got his conscience back, "My head hurts…"

"Uh-oh… We're gonna be late… AND it's your entire fault!" Patty pointed directly to the ninja and stuck her tongue out.

Black*Star twitched in surprised then it was replaced by anger, "Just look who's talkin'! If it weren't for your stupid waffles!"

Soul sighed in disbelief and thought, 'I can't believe with these two nitwits…'

He easily broke free from the grasp of the two while they keep blaming on each other. He was ready to run but stopped mid-step and looked over his shoulder, "Hey guys, you wanna get inside or not?"

Black*Star and Patty snapped from their bickering and glanced to him, they replied in unison, "C-Coming!"

"_Papa, will you please stop crying already?" _Maka pleaded for the seventh time ever since they were still inside the bridal car. She covered his ears tightly as Spirit continued sniffling beside her in front of a huge stilted door of the Death City's cathedral.

Between sobs, Spirit suddenly cried out, "… MAMAAA! O-Our daughter's going to be married and I don't know what to do!"

Maka rolled her eyes then impatience got to her. She was about to push the door open when Spirit spoke in a stern voice, she froze, "You know what Maka, I'm sure Mama's proud of you."

The young meister turned around in confusion about bringing up that topic and asked, "R-Really?"

Spirit nodded and continued, "You became a strong meister and you manage to turn your partner into a Death Scythe, just like your Mama…"

"Papa…?"

"… Time really flew fast. You've grown-up into a fine lady. I'm very proud of you, Maka."

Maka felt worried because it's been a very long time since she heard her father this serious, "Papa, this isn't like you. You're scaring me out—"

Spirit finally hugged her daughter and said, "Maybe I really scare you because from the time when you were still a little girl, you hated me so much. I just don't know how to say those important things to you… Until this special day came, this is probably my chance to show you that I could be a great Papa to you for the last time; I'll lead you to the aisle to be with your love one."

He let go of her and held her by the shoulders then he was shocked when he saw the tears were curving from his daughter's face. Maka couldn't hide her emotions anymore, "T-Thank you, Papa… and I'm sorry for everything! I'm so sorry…"

Spirit smiled. He felt relieved that finally he was able to say what he wanted for her daughter before she could live a life where she has to be only with her husband. He wiped her tears away then teased her to make her smile, "So, who's crying now?"

Maka chuckled while gently wiping the lingering teardrops on her delicate face, and then whispered to herself, "Liz would really get mad once she knew I ruined the make-up…"

"Are you ready, Maka? He's waiting."

"Yes…"

The huge door opened wide and everyone turned their gaze to them, especially Soul who's only staring at the bride. He was standing near the altar and he could see Maka clearly walking down the aisle. 'S-She's so beautiful…' he thought and noticed her simple, yet elegant wedding gown, he smiled, 'It suits her—'

"Soul!" the ninja abruptly pulled him and whispered, "What the heck are you doing? You should play the piano now!"

"R-Right."

Quickly, Soul went to his seat and started playing the music for wedding ceremonies. As well as Black*Star, whose in charge of getting the video of the couple, ran and started recording. Soul thought he's lucky since the piano is placed at the right side and he's still near the altar, which he could see Maka close. But then when she arrived at the altar, he thought he's really ill-fated because whenever he tried to glance at his precious love one, whether he likes it or not, he'll have to see her with another man, holding her hands, sharing the vows on each other, exchanging rings…

'_I should be the one who's standing next to her… and look into her eyes like that…_

_Well, maybe if it wasn't him, I'll stop this wedding and pull her outta here. But that's only for stupid people who do those stupid acts, and besides, he's one of my closest comrades. He fought with us through thick and thin and even saved my ass several times. I can't betray a friend like him but then again, I love Maka with all my heart… I wanted her to know that…'_

"…Death the Kid, you may kiss the bride."

~ x . X . x ~

End of Chapter 1

A/N: So whaddya think? Don't hate me for the last part people! It's a part of the story that came up from my crazy mind! XD … And this is a SoMa pairing, remember that. (:

This fic was loosely based on a J-Dorama that you might be familiar with. I'm not going to tell the title of that Dorama at this time to avoid some spoilers. But I will eventually, for disclaimer's sake. =p

Anyways, PLEASE REVIEW! It means everything to me so I could write the next chapter as soon as possible!

Thanks for reading ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

~ x . X . x ~

"Hey, Soul."

The death scythe glanced to his right as he heard her meister's voice. How he missed her sweet voice since she's always with Death the Kid, busy on the wedding preparations for these past several days and they don't talk so much like the old times, "H-Hey."

"So… how do I look?" she asked smiling and twirled around. Soul returned her smile and thought, 'Just when you didn't look beautiful?' but then he answered her, grinning, "Find a mirror and see for yourself."

Maka pouted and crossed her arms then grunted, "You really haven't change, Soul. You're so mean!"

Soul laughed then it was followed by her chuckle but after that, they became silent. They suddenly felt awkward in the silence between them. It has been three years, the two of them didn't know what to say each other. Both of them were just standing at the corner of the wedding reception and couldn't even make eye contact. Finally, Maka broke the silence, "By the way, why aren't you joining Black*Star and the others to eat?"

"I'm not hungry."

"I see…" she said and looked down, fidgeting her fingers. Soul gazed at her and frowned, he thought, 'This is so uncool. Why can't I tell anything to her? There were many things I wanted her to know but I just don't know how…'

"Uhh… Maka?" he begins and held her arms firmly. He fixed his crimson eyes on her emerald ones, "I-I want to tell you something important..."

"W-What is it?" she blushed slightly at his sudden action; she felt the nervousness lingering from his hands, "Soul?"

His heart starts to pound fast, "You see… Well I—"

"Excuse me," the death scythe jumped a bit in surprise as soon as a shinigami in a pallid suit suddenly stood beside him, "Sorry to interrupt Soul, but Father wishes to speak with us." Kid held Maka's hand and was about to lead the way when she softly squeezed his hand, he turned to her and she spoke, "Can you just wait for a moment, okay?" she asked and Kid nodded. Then Maka turned to Soul, "So, what do you want to tell me?"

The death scythe gulped nervously. How will he ever tell her if Death the Kid's next to her? He'll be able to hear the words that only Maka should know and no one else. Soul swallowed hard and began scratching the back of his head, "I want to tell you about…"

He began searching the right words to say in the corners of his brain and then he suddenly got the glimpse of the front stage, the Thompsons were preparing some papers…

"… It's about the speech."

Maka raised an eyebrow, "Speech?"

"Y-Yeah! I really hate to talk in front with a huge crowd, you know." he groaned. 'I'm such a genius.'

The tawny meister crossed her arms and glared, "Oh Soul, didn't I told you to get ready for it? I gave you enough time but you're being so reckless—"

"Okay, okay, easy! I'm just kidding."

"Please take it seriously, Soul!"

"I will."

"And promise me not to tell any stupid things, particularly from our childhood days."

"Yes, ma'am."

Maka chuckled lightly and smiled, "Umm… I better go now. Kid's waiting for me."

The death scythe grinned back and nodded. He watched her walking towards the great Shinigami with Spirit standing beside them. His smile faded away…

"SOOOUL!"

'Again, that annoying voice…' Soul turned around and saw the star ninja running to him. "What?"

"Where the heck have you been, dude?! You're always missing!"

"I was about to go out to catch some cool air."

"Eh? You should be enjoying and having fun here since its Maka's wedding day… Is somethin' wrong, Soul?"

'Everything is completely damn wrong.' he thought and hoped that he could correct all his mistakes from the past. Then the whole thing would be just fine...

… _**oh, how pity of you…**_

Soul suddenly turned around to see who just spoke, but no one's there. So he asked Black*Star instead, "Did you just say something?"

"Huh? What are you talkin' about dude?"

"N-Nothing… Hey, let's eat. I'm kinda hungry." Soul patted his pal's shoulder; his other hand was inside his pocket, and walked past his side. The ninja looked at him in a puzzled look, "O… kay?" he followed him with his arms placed at the back of his head.

"_HEEELLLOOOOO!" _the crowd looked over the front stage as soon as the sassy blonde hastily shouted on the microphone and tapping it really hard. Liz nudges to her younger sister and glared, "Patty! What are you doing?!"

"Ooh, I'm just testing if yours is working properly!" she gleefully answered and tapped it again.

"Patty! Stop or it will break like what you did earlier with your own!" she pointed to the corner; a 'microphone' was smashed into pieces, that supposed to be used for the program.

"Oh, that thing? It won't work properly, it makes my voice sound weird. Piece of junk, so I killed it hihi~"

Patty giggled wickedly as Liz let out a tired sigh; she didn't know if she should be angry or laugh at her poor sister's crazy mind. Patty smiled widely and ready to tap it, "Alrighty, I'll test it agai—"

Liz immediately snatched it away before her own eardrums would explode again from the infuriating voice of her sister. She sighed and the blonde pouted. The older Thompson cleared her throat to start the program and spoke calmly, "Ladies and gentlemen, before we begin the special program, let us give a warm applause to congratulate the newlywed!"

"_Oi Soul, you wanna see the program closer? I think it's starting."_

"Nah, you go on ahead," Soul replied, "besides I can hear it from here."

"Uhh… okay. I'll go with Tsubaki then." Black*Star stood up from his seat and started looking for his partner. Afterwards, Soul noticed that he finally found her talking with Chrona. The ninja just pulled Tsubaki's hand even she's still talking with the lavender-haired meister. The kunoichi keeps apologizing to Chrona while Black*Star keeps dragging her. Tsubaki tried to glare at her meister from his dreadful manner, but failed when the ninja gave her a bright smile over his shoulder.

'Idiot.' Soul thought after what he saw. But suddenly, he remembered something that is quite similar from his past memory with Maka, which he doesn't really want to remember it at all…

"_Let's go, Maka."_

"_Soul, wait! Can't you see I'm talking with Kid right now?"_

"_I don't care! Just stay away from him, damn it!"_

"_What's wrong with you?!"_

"_Hey Soul, you're holding too tight on Maka. You're hurting her."_

"_Shut the hell up, Kid. I'm not talking to yo—"_

_Maka suddenly slapped his cheek and tears began curving her face, "Soul… please stop… I'm begging you…"_

_Soul was shocked from the impact; he wasn't expecting it from her. He pulled up his hand to trace his right cheek. He was dumbfounded and then he stared to her in confusion._

"_See this?" she rose up her hand and showed her ring finger, "I'm getting married… with Kid."_

_The death scythe froze. He couldn't believe what he just heard from the girl he loved since the first time he met her. It pained him a lot; it felt like he was slowly dying at each step she's taking away with Kid. It made his heart ache more… and more… until nothing left inside of him…_

'Damn it!' he smacked the table from anger and thought, 'Why do I always have to be alone…'

… _**you're not alone…**_

'Who the hell was that…?'

"_And now may we call on—"_

Patty quickly snatched the mic from her sister and shouted, "Soul!" then pointed towards his direction and grinned, "Come over here and give us a funny speech, okie? Hihihi!"

Liz slapped her own forehead from embarrassment and sighed, 'I knew it. I should have asked Tsubaki with me here instead of Patty!'

The ninja came running again and yelled, "Hey, you're next pal!"

The older Thompson took again the mic from Patty's hand, "Uhh well, let's welcome Soul Eater Evans for a beautiful speech!"

"Ha! 'Beautiful'speech? For real, Soul?" Black*Star snorted. The death scythe rolled his eyes, then thought in annoyance, 'How many times should I say that I hate being called by my full name?'

" Oi, move your ass already." the ninja patted him on his back and murmured, "Break a leg."

Soul wore his crooked smile and said, "Heh, piece o' cake."

Soul ran towards the stage and then when he reached, he stood confidently in front of everybody. He suddenly felt nervous when he took the microphone on his hand, and it got worse when he glanced to Maka who's staring directly on him, 'This isn't easy than I thought it would be…'

He cleared his throat and the guests silenced, waiting for him to speak, "F-First of all, I want to… congratulate Kid and Maka…" he paused for a while, 'I cant believe I just said that…' then scratched the back of his head and glanced to the newlywed, "Uhh… to be honest, I really don't know want to say—"

"HAHAHA! That's my dude!" Black*Star suddenly burst laughing but Soul just grinned, "Nah, I'm just kidding. I need to get serious or I would die here from the deadly stares she's giving me now."

Maka knew he's talking about her. She blushed slightly when he suddenly glanced at her, smiling stupidly but she finds it cool on him. She chuckled, "I-Idiot!"

Soul grinned for the last time then glanced back to the crowd and gripped firmly on the microphone. His voice was stern, "Last night, while I was cleaning some mess at the living room, I found a photo album and I looked at it, its the pictures that were taken when we're still studying at Shibusen…"

'Is… Is it the blue one?' Maka thought and suddenly remembered that she forgot to get some notes inside, she cursed, 'Soul… I hope he didn't saw and read it! And please, don't you even dare try to—'

"Oh yeah, I found some interesting notes inside!"

"C-Crap…"

"What's wrong, Maka?" Kid spoke beside her and it startled her when she suddenly turned her head to face him but found herself too close on Kid's face.

"N-Nothing! It's just that…" Maka glanced back to Soul with a sinister smile, "I think I gonna have to kill Soul later…"

Then the death scythe continued, "It's an old drawing with a ponytailed girl in a white dress, then there's something written at the bottom that says 'Someday, I'll become a cute bride!—'"

"—A VERRRRY CUTE ONE!" the ninja added cheerfully and Soul grinned widely then gave him a thumbs up. Everyone in the reception laughed at their agreement and it made Maka's face turned crimson; she clenched her fist from anger and embarrassment, "S-Soul—!"

She was interrupted by a sudden laugh by Kid, he spoke gently, "Is that what you're mad about?"

"Umm..." she replied shyly. The shinigami took her right hand and intertwined it with his own, he looked through her eyes then gave her a peaceful smile, "You're perfectly beautiful, Maka. Simple as that."

Maka blushed furiously and turned her head away from him, "K-Kid! I—"

Her attention was suddenly caught Soul for being uncomfortable, because he's gripping too tight on the mic and she could clearly see that his hands were slightly shaking.

Soul thought to himself, '… Seeing Maka in a wedding dress is too much for me. I know that those good old days with her, won't never happen again, and that's the hardest thing for me to accept…'

The death scythe tilted his head down; his white hair covered his eyes and spoke in a stern voice, "Oi, Kid."

"Yes?" the shinigami turned to him.

"Promise me one thing."

Kid gave him a confused look but then he took it seriously, "Sure, but what is it?"

"… Protect Maka no matter what. 'Cause I'll not be around to save her from danger like I used to as her partner…"

Kid was about to respond when Soul suddenly added, and now he's looking directly through his golden eyes, "… and don't even try to make her cry."

He nodded and smiled, "I promise. You have my word."

"Good." Soul forced to smile even it's very uneasy then glanced to Maka one last time. She caught a glimpse of sadness in his eyes before he turned back on them. Without realizing, a tear fell from her eye as he left the stage.

"Here."

Maka gazed to her side and saw Kid, holding a white cloth. She took it and wiped off the tears gently, "T-Thanks… I think I got carried away and I was pretty shocked when Soul said those things."

"He cares a lot about you. And you're very fortunate to have him after all what happened."

The tawny meister smiled, "Yeah… you're right."

"_I never thought I would find you here after the speech,"_ Stein said as he closed the door from the reception room, then suddenly added, "… and smoking."

Soul turned to him, still leaning on a wall and holding a cigar, "Surprised?"

"Not really. Does Maka know about it?"

"No."

Stein sighed, 'I knew it.'

He took a cigarette from his pocket and placed it in his mouth. With his free hand, he began searching his lighter in his coat but there was none. Soul suddenly threw a silver skulled lighter to him and he managed to catch it, the death scythe murmured, "You're welcome."

Stein grinned and lit his own cigar, "By the way, your speech back there was impressive."

Soul didn't answer; instead he blew out smokes, 'I did the right thing… didn't I?'

"You still love her."

The death scythe quickly turned to Stein, surprised of what he just heard.

"… though for you, being this strong for so long, deserve an award—"

"Dr. Stein…" the death scythe suddenly spoke, while looking up at the sky, "do you think I still can… fix this mess I made?"

"Let me see… do you know that there's a word 'chance' that exists?" Stein grinned to the death scythe, "If you see it, don't hesitate to take it."

Soul grinned back; he never thought that those words would give him so much hope.

Suddenly the reception's door burst open, a blonde with a raven eye-patch appeared and shouted, "STEIN!?"

The silver heads were startled and both looked at the weary woman in unison. Stein spoke up, "Marie? What is—?"

"—there you are, Stein! I've been searching all over for you." Marie sighed in relief and wiped off some sweat from her forehead. Stein sighed; he was so sure he told her before he left that he's just going to get some fresh air to smoke since the reception is a smoke-free area.

"Sensei, you look so… tired," Soul noticed her breathing hasn't subdued, "are you okay?"

She nodded then smiled, "Actually, since I really need to find Stein fast, I ran all over the venue. I didn't even bother how pretty big it is. Also there are so many doors, so I have to check it one by one and—"

"—that how you get lost." Stein finished it for her. She lowered her head to cover the blushes spreading on her face. He let out a sigh again, "So why are you looking for me again?"

"Oh!" Marie jumped and started panicking, "Our speech! We need to get on the stage right now!"

With that being said, Marie quickly pulled out the cigarette from Stein's mouth and started pulling his arm, "Hurry Stein! And you Soul, you better finish it up or you'll miss the wonderful speech we made."

The death scythe nodded then glanced at the annoyed Stein, "Why didn't let finish mine too?"

"Oh c'mon, you can smoke as many as you like when our speech is over!"

"Okay, okay just quit dragging me like this Marie and let me lead the way or else we'll get lost if I let you."

The bickering was gone when the door was finally closed.

'That habit of her is still there even though we, her students who secretly make fun of it, already graduated 3 years ago,' Soul grinned to himself, thinking how those memories is still fresh in his mind. He blew out smokes and dropped the cig, stepped on it then made his way back to the reception, "it feels like it all just happened yesterday…"

"_Where have you been again, dude?" _Black*Star asked, "You always disappear, then appear and then disappear again and—"

"Nah, I just finally took some fresh air."

Soul didn't mind it when the ninja gave him a confused and a bit worried look, instead he called the waiter who's holding a tray of champagne and thanked when he already took 2 glasses. Black*Star thought he was going to give the other one to him, but then he saw his friend drank it all for himself, "O-Oi, easy man." Again, the death scythe ignored him, when he was about to raise his hand to call for another round, the ninja grabbed it down quickly.

"What the hell, dude?" the annoyance was etched on the death scythe's face, even on the sound of his voice.

"Bro, are you planning to get so drunk in Maka's wedding? You know she'll get mad."

"Just let me be."

"Seriously Soul this is so not you. Cut it out already, it aint cool."

'Tch.' Soul looked away, anger consumed his mind, though not towards his friend, but to himself. How could he be so stupid? Getting drunk won't solve anything, it might even get everything worse.

… _**that's good, show me your madness…**_

The death scythe looked around for the last time, and found no one, 'Heck, am I going crazy? That voice is driving me insane…'

"So, let's move on to the last part of the progra—" Patty, once again snatched the mic from her sister, even she isn't done talking, but then cheerfully blurted, "—and this is where the fun starts! Tsubaki, hit it!"

The kunoichi nodded and turned on the projector. Bright images are now being shown, large enough for all of the people to see. As soon as Maka saw the photos, she flushed, "W-Wait, I don't remember having photos like that at home. Where did you guys get my baby pictu—?"

"LOOK, THAT'S MY DAUGHTER, ISNT SHE THE CUTEST?" a loud familiar voice from the one and only Spirit, bragging the photos to a group of ladies, "I have more pictures at home, do you wanna see it all?"

'Papa… stop embarrassing me already.' she thought while blushing furiously as she can see those women are chuckling to his papa's stories. Though she thought, glaring like this is worthless, instead Maka turned her head back to the projected images again, and the ones that are shown now are the pictures when they're still studying at Shibusen three years ago. How she loves reminiscing those good old memories just by staring at those colorful lights. It's like her memories are just being projected there.

Remembering those days…

… those days where she first met her friends and worked together as a team, then how their friendships grew stronger after years had already passed by.

… those days where she and Soul paired up and trained hard to make him the powerful death scythe of Shinigame-sama that will be ever wielded.

… those days where Soul always stays by her side even things get rough, they'll fight and stick together until the very end.

… those days where Soul who's the only one knows her more than anyone else, easily makes her feel calm, safe and… happy.

'… Soul, from all

"Are you looking for someone?"

Maka has snapped away from her thoughts as soon as she heard the shinigami's voice, she glanced immediately to him, "W-Wha? N-No." she cursed to herself because of her stutters, but then she gave him an uneasy smile. She didn't know she's been acting that way while in deep thoughts, though Kid just returned the smile, "Well, I thought you were looking for Soul."

Her eyes widened, does he know she was thinking about Soul? "H-Huh? What makes you say that?"

Kid gazed to the crowd and spoke, in a bit concerned tone, "I just haven't seen Soul after the speech, so I thought you were."

"Now that you mention it," the tawny meister followed Kid's gaze, and sighed, "maybe he's just at the back, that's why we can't find him. We're talking about _the_ Soul here."

"_Just what time this program would freaking end?" _the scythe yawned. Maka's guess is right though, Soul just went further back of the reception making himself 'at home' by drinking glasses of the sparkling wines again. Since Black*Star was now with Tsubaki near the stage, no one would finally disturb hi—

… _**this should never have happened to you …**_

Soul ignored the voice, acting like he never heard anything as he drank and placed down the glass on the table for the nth time.

… _**you should have fought what's yours…**_

Annoyed once again, he thought angrily, 'Shut the hell up and leave me alone.'

… _**the only one to blame was, none other than, yourself…**_

'Okay! Just let's freaking finish this so you can stop messing with me. Tell me, who the hell are you?!'

… _**that question is pathetic, you made me disappointed…**_

The death scythe clenched his fist and smacked down the table as he stood up, "Just show yourself, you fu-!"

He was surprised as soon as he looked around and saw everybody literally stopped at a blink of an eye, it's like the time just froze, "W-What the…" He then quickly ran to the other side of the room and saw Black*Star, he couldn't even shake his comrade's body, trying to 'wake' him up. He even tried to punch the ninja's face, "Dammit Black*Star, move! I need your help!" When it doesn't seem to affect the ninja, he gave up and ran to Maka. He waved his both hands hastily in front of her face, he grabbed his arms, "Maka! Maka! Can you hear me?"

"Quit it, boy. There's nothing you can do."

Soul was startled, he shouted, "Who's there? Face me, you coward!"

All of the lights were suddenly turned off, so Soul made his battle stance, he doesn't want to be caught off-guard by this 'enemy'. Minutes later, a spotlight was beamed down at the center of the stage, and the one with the mysterious voice finally revealed itself, giving the death scythe a mischievous grin.

"Y-You?!"

~ x . X . x ~

End of Chapter 2

**A/N**: Sorry I had to leave you with a tricky cliffhanger xD so, anyone wanna guess whose this 'mysterious voice' is? I'll give you a special gift if you guessed it right ;)) Anyway, rate and review please! That's much appreciated c:

P.S.

OH MY GOD IT'S BEEN AGES. I'm so sorry for the two years break; I've been VERY busy in real life TT^TT but I'm back! That's all that matters right? xD And since the start of our school days here is still 2 weeks away, I'll try to finish this story, hopefully ;-;

Thanks for reading ^o^


End file.
